creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
BRAIN GOREMET
Welcome Kiddies to my CASTLE, for this EIGHTEENTH ISSUE of more NAUSEATING-NOVELLAS! It's me, CREEPS again, with a TASTELESS-TIDBIT OF one DISGUSTING-DISH. I call this PUTRID-PLATTER... Once upon a time, back in 1923, a young lady was outside in the New England countryside. She wandered in the winter day and came upon a gravedigger in a small graveyard. "Pardon me sir, but would you care for a scarf on this cold, Winter's day?" the lady asked the gravedigger. "Thank you ma'am, I would. Could you please hold my shovel, while I put it on?" he replied, asking. "Yes sir" she answered. She handed him the scarf and he handed her his shovel. As the gravedigger wrapped the scarf around himself, the lady took his shovel and beat him in the head with it, over and over, as he fell to the ground screaming and finally was dead. The lady then carried the corpse of the gravedigger into a farmhouse up the road. She brought the body into the kitchen and spread it out, on the kitchen-table. "Ah, you brought dinner Marie my dear" a young man said to the woman, coming into the kitchen. "Yes, Walter darling, I shall prepare the brain gourmet soon" Marie replied to her husband. That night, Walter and Marie ate bowls of soup together at the kitchen-table. In each bowl of soup, there was a large, roasted-chunk, floating in the broth. "Is the brain good in the soup, honey?" Marie asked Walter. "Delicious Marie!" he told his wife. They finished eating and Marie carried the empty-bowls to the sink. "I have stripped the meat off that gravedigger's body and stored it all in the ice-box for steaks this week" Marie explained to Walter. "Mm, that sounds splendid darling!" he replied and kissed her on the cheek. Two hours later, Walter sat by a roaring-fireplace in the little parlor, smoking a pipe in his chair. The pantry-door in the kitchen popped open with a creak. Marie was in the kitchen, putting the two bowls in the cupboard and glanced over to the open-door of the pantry. From within the darkened-pantry, there emerged a reddish, boney-hand out, into the kitchen. Marie screamed, as the sound of cackling was heard. Walter immediately sprung from his chair, grabbing a rifle from the wall and ran into the kitchen. Marie shook in terror, as the reddish-skeleton of the gravedigger slowly made its way out of the pantry. The zombie's eyes gleamed-red as well. Walter shot it right in its skull, but the thing just kept coming, cackling away. The zombie grabbed the rifle out of the cannibal's hands and dropped the weapon. In the skeleton's boney-grip, was a cleaver and in the darkness of the kitchen, it buried it deep into Walter's heaving-chest. The cannibal screamed out in pain and fell over dead. Marie screamed and screamed. The zombie of the gravedigger turned to her, yanking the cleaver out of the corpse. The corpse rose the cleaver above Marie's head and brought it down, into the cannibal's chest, ending her screams. Five minutes later, the zombie of the gravedigger wandered slowly out of the farmhouse, into the falling-snow outside. As the skeleton made tracks in the snow, there was a large, dark object in each of its skeletal-hands. "Now I have both of their brains!" the zombie cackled in a raspy-voice, making his way slowly to the cemetery. Heh-Heh, I sure hope that young cannibal couple didn't MIND the zombie taking theirs. Oh well, now the gravedigger can have a nice BOWL OF RAISIN BRAIN hee-hee-hee-hee.